


The Sketchbook Phoenix

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Do I write too much Bette angst? Yes, Gen, I was sad at 3 a.m. so you get Bette angst, No editing we die like mne, Timeline What Timeline, Will I stop? Nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette’s plans get crushed, so she makes new ones.





	The Sketchbook Phoenix

Ignoring the pile of 7th-grade homework on her desk, Bette studied her sketchbook, resting the end of her pencil on her lips. Carefully, she added a few more lines to the blueprint. 

“Bette? Are you in here?” Kate’s voice called.

“Coming, Kate!” Bette grinned, closing her sketchbook with her finger holding her place and tucking her pencil into her thick curly hair. 

Kate came into view as Bette turned the corner. “What’ve you been up to?”

Beaming with pride, Bette flipped open the sketchbook. “It’s an easily portable flamethrower! I’m going to start working on a prototype soon, and—“

Kate held up her hands in alarm. “Bette, you want to make _what_?” She seized the sketchbook. “Bette, this is ridiculous.”

Bette’s face crumpled for a moment, tears stinging her eyes. She forced a smile back onto her face. “I figured out the right kind of storage for the fuel. I thought you might...like to know. That it might be able to help you someday. With the night job.”

Kate sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She handed the book back to Bette. “Bette, you’re a great kid, but you’re not cut out for this. Maybe in ten years or so.” 

“But—“ 

“No buts,” Kate commanded, voice harsh as a drill sergeant. “You’d get hurt, probably by blowing yourself up before anyone could hit you.”

“Kate, you can’t just—“

“You’re going back to school next week. I’m sure you’ll forget all about this once you’re back there.”

Bette bit her tongue. _School is training me for this life! But on the other side of it! If you keep pushing me away I’ll join Spyral and we’ll see if you even notice. Smart money is on no._

She didn’t say anything, simply sat down and slowly closed the sketchbook without taking her eyes off of it. 

Kate set her hand on Bette’s shoulder. “I know I might seem harsh now, but this is for the best.”

Bette nodded. “Yeah. Fine.” She tossed the sketchbook onto the ground and kicked it under her bed. “Can you leave me alone now?”

Kate slowly removed her hand from Bette’s shoulder, then impulsively lowered it again, patting her twice. “Take care of yourself, Bette.”

Bette nodded weakly. “You too.”

She waited until Kate left the room to dig her sketchbook back out. Flipping it open to a fresh page, she placed a simple title at the top of the page in neat letters.

_Flamebird (Preliminary Costume Design)_


End file.
